


【TRANSLATION】The Naming of Things/性教育缺失引起的蝴蝶效应/法师是怎样炼成的

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Backstory, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Identity Issues, M/M, Names, Pre-Canon, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master是如何炼成的</p>
            </blockquote>





	【TRANSLATION】The Naming of Things/性教育缺失引起的蝴蝶效应/法师是怎样炼成的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the naming of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> 作者的话：
> 
> 该感谢的感谢：谢谢Polaris告诉我那段很烂的关于胡子的对话真的很烂，而且我需要更多样的结尾；还有alpheratz被我最后当救命稻草抓住告诉了我多样结尾的意思；nextian则想知道Rani去了哪，喜欢火车那一段的即便其实是五任第一次提出的[1]；Fahye则凌晨三点给我鼓劲加油并指责我把她想说的都说出来了（？：pulling things straight out of her brain）
> 
> 警告：自杀，随意挑捡了一些官方设定
> 
> PS：作者还写了一个本文的分析……（她喜欢分析自己的文是如何练就的）

第一晚，Koschei[2]想家了。

他和别人一样被分配了个双词名：Psi Epsilon[3]，一个会令他舌头打结的统计数字。他的真名被埋藏在胸中不知名的角落，左边心脏的现实与右边心脏的潜力之间，掩盖在沉闷的深色袍子之下。他想挖出它，说出它，而早上，他的新老师就会问他的名字； _Psi_ ，他会说，还有 _Koschei_ ，然后整个班就会开始大笑，他不得不模糊地解释他母亲是那样叫（calls）他的。 _曾那样叫他（called）_ ，他事务性地变化词形，即便他是个时间领主也无法回去那个过去式的时间。他几乎能看到愚弄性的未来，身上一阵冷一阵热，蜷缩在那给初级生提供的长得看不到头的上下铺里。

他闭上眼就能看到时间漩涡的螺旋，蓝移[4]造成的各类可能。他站在那儿，身边跃动的火焰辐散不出任何热量，他以前从不知思家为何物，但他眼前是头晕目眩、未知的场景；Koschei紧紧抓住世界的皮毛，如此 _恐惧_ 。现在，他睁开了眼，盯着身旁宿舍宽恕性的黑暗，试图忘却脑后头痛些微却持续的悸动。

有人在哭。

只是抽噎的细小声响，压抑的声音，不希望被人听见。Koschei感到一丝古怪的亲切 —— 当然了，他们都是普利多尼安学院的学生，但这不同 —— 他自己的呼吸也有点哽咽，不过声源是在两张床之下。Koschei自己能很好地处理思家情绪。他又想起自己在感应仪式（Induction Ceremony）[5]时说的那些言不由衷的话，那些脑中谆谆权威的诱导躲过高声宣讲： _直到生命尽头，我都会以公正与荣誉指引我的行为与思想_ 。Koschei现在都还不太明白Gallifrey的古律对公正和荣誉是怎么定义的，但他私下知道至少现在自己离家万里就是一种扭曲的不公。他踮着脚尖走过冰凉的地面，来到现在几乎已经消失声音的源头，然后滑进了床。

啜泣突然停止了，那个男孩抬头。虽然光亮昏暗难以分辨出具体颜色，但Koschei看得出那个铺位的主人有着一头茂密的浅色头发，固执地盘踞在头顶。男孩用手背擦擦脸，抬了抬下巴，嘶声说， “ 你在这儿干嘛？ ”

这个反应是Koschei自己会做的， _一模一样_ 。他胸中有什么在腾起。他想大声说， _别担心，你不是一个人_ 。但那样太突兀了，所以他改口， “ 不小心听到你了，抱歉。 ”

另一个男孩还是抬着下巴，但在听到道歉后身体的其他部分稍微松懈了点。 “ 抱歉， ” 他也说。 “ 我不是想吵着你睡不着。 ”

他们看着对方。裂缝渐渐合拢，时间漩涡也开始淡化，黑暗似乎不再那么让人窒息与陌生，这是Koschei早年里第一次兴奋地感受到 _理解_ ，还有 _被理解_ 。

“ Theta Sigma[6]， ” 男孩说，同时坚定地伸出手。

Koschei有点尴尬，但决定不放过这个机会，于是抓住了对方的手。 “ Psi Epsilon， ” 他说，但难以摆脱那种被出其不意地捉进了安全网的感觉，而且这是Theta Sigma，这不是什么统计数据。后者也执意让他感受到这点，于是他补充道， “ 但实际是Koschei。 ”

这不是他的真名，但是一个真实的名字，而Theta Sigma的手突然在他手上收紧。Koschei不想离开。虽然只是哭泣，但这个男孩已经让Koschei知道他不是一个人，让Koschei感觉到自己是那个坚强些的。

若他是，那么他就会留下，而那一定是为了Theta Sigma好。三段论。

他没有真的开口问，但Theta Sigma也没让他离开，而最终他们蜷作一团一起睡着了。当清晨第一缕阳光射入，Koschei醒来爬回了他自己冰冷的床铺，感觉自己完成了一项精密的小犯罪，接着挂着一个笑容睡着了。他知道接下来的 _几个月_ 都会这样。

***

可惜不是。

指派的theta sigma的顺序与社会地位严格相关，而Koschei来自一个声誉良好的家族 —— 要不是那样他根本进不来 —— 说真的，psi意味着一切。他处于母机档案最底层的地方，而若不是那些显而易见的避讳原则，他本可能会被继续往下划分到omega。

Koschei和那些eta序[7]学生一起在第二组。Koschei则和tau[8]序学生一起在第三组。这些分类中并未影射能力高低；采用这种分类方式其实得归咎于这个死气沉沉社会的条条框框和刚愎的自命不凡。Koschei有可能会在用餐时碰到Theta Sigma —— 不过要换桌子总会引起别人皱眉，而等Koschei终于鼓起勇气付诸实行时，对方的桌边已经围了一大圈朋友和那些一同吃饭的人了，好像他是什么社会原子量的核心似的 —— 他还可以再熄灯后去找Theta Sigma —— 不过他的自觉总是报复性地提醒他，而他也无法想象就像上次那样擅自闯入别人的个人领域。

所以现在的情况是：Koschei远远地看着这个男孩，记住他。高额头，浅色头发，有点高傲地抬着下巴，从容的微笑。他可以轻易走进去，成为Theta Sigma轨道上的另一个电子。但Koschei不希望那样。

相反，他刻苦学习。他在规定时间内做完几何；接着再想办法找出如何以最大的精准度和对错误的零容忍慢慢解题。十分之十，每次。Koschei学会如何操纵等式以便总能得出正确答案。在第二年里，他们从整个历史中学习了星系最伟大的诗歌形式。Koschei将短长五步格诗变成二元方程，再转成二次方程，最后再转换回去。十分之十。

他脱掉深色的初级生袍子，换上猩红袍，可那样并没转变他在别人眼里的总体印象，他怀疑他还是那个顶着一个愚蠢发型的黑白鬼魂。按照传统，他替高年级生端来送去各种东西，虽然知道自己这个年纪的学生都做着同样的活，他也并不能抑制自己胸中上涌的愤恨。他的教授们只是承认他，把他当成个在初等课业上蛮聪明的学生，却不认为他还有什么别的特质。而且他觉得其他人都很烦。

Koschei才十岁，刚刚走完他头一百年既定方向生活的十分之一，却已感觉到这个世界的狭隘。

***

好成绩给了他不少空余时间。Koschei开始在休假的下午独自出门。地处慰藉与偏远之山脉之间的学院，给人以鸟瞰山谷美景以及远处闪光的城堡的绝佳视角。有时候，Koschei会坐在那些半被遗弃的天台上，欣赏远处的双重日落。双子星。Gallifrey的星球系统由于它们的存在而形成了一个奇怪的系统，而通常状况是一颗序列A星和一颗矮星B，相反它则有两颗序列星，保持着相同距离以相等速度互相环绕，这样它们的引力才能平衡，而非摧毁对方。Koschei喜欢这个。

————

一天下午，他带着一个TTC图表原型机去了他最喜欢的庭院，满脑子想的都是自己为完善新型45型TARDIS可以附加的小附件。他沉浸在思考远程遥控安全系统中以至于没有发现他惯常的学习长椅已经有主了，结果他差点直接撞上那个人。金发。缩着下巴盯着某种数据面板。

Koschei很庆幸自己走近看了，穿着那身耀眼的普利多尼安袍子的Theta Sigma看上去和他自己一样可笑。Theta Sigma抬头。一开始他的眼睛还是迷惑不解的失焦；接着他笑了，立马满面放光，眼角还起了小皱纹。 “ Koschei，是吧？ ”

他们之前只说过一次话。Theta Sigma听别人谈起他一定也说的是Psi Epsilon。但他还是记得他的另外一个名字。

“ 没错， ” Koschei说，用迄今为止他习得的所有优雅坐下。 “ 而你是 Theta Sigma 。 ”

“ 唯一其他的theta只有Omicron[9]，而他喜欢别人叫他那个， ” 那个男孩说。 “ 我想， ” 他继续，诡秘地倾身， “ Omicron相信那种名字很 _高贵_ ，听上去有点点像Omega[10]，不是吗？ ”

Koschei不认识那个男孩，但他还是保守地回答， “ 除非你是半个聋子而且急于求死。 ”

他们一起爆笑。 “ 没错！所以，请叫我 Theta 就好。 ” Theta 的脸变得严肃起来。 “ 其他人没人叫你Koschei，我是不是有点僭越……？ ”

Koschei又感到了那种胸腔扩张的古怪感觉。 “ 没，没事， ” 他说。 “ Theta 。 ” 他出口时有些担心， “ 我想你以后不会继续延用这名字的。 ”

他就这样说 —— 脑中思想已经完全成型，但他只说一半 —— 然后不露痕迹地看着别人。 Theta 不是这样；思考更缜密。 “ 我想在需要一个庄严的名字前还是用一个不那么庄严的好， Theta 就不错。到了时日，也许会有一个名号。比如城主[11]。 ”

这次是Koschei大笑起来 —— 其实只是咯咯直笑，他只得希望一会儿自己能止住，变成断断续续的轻笑 —— 然后说道， “ 是的，我都不觉得城主他以前有个名字呢。 ”

他们又对此调笑了一番，虽然不怎么有趣。他们共同放松才是真正的原因。Koschei知道 Theta 从没与那些环绕他四周的伴儿们这样过。他与众不同，而且他清楚的知道这点，于是他给 Theta 看了自己在研究的那个TTC图表。 Theta 想知道这个TARDIS是不是会泡茶，还有能否装个飞艇机修库[12]，他现在对这些东西非常感兴趣。Koschei觉得静止室可能是个不错的主意。他们肩并肩靠着，最终， _一锤定音_ ，本来就该这样。

***

一个流星雨密集的暖夜，Koschei从宿舍偷偷溜到那个天台。 Theta 已经坐在那儿了。他闪给Koschei一个那种心烦意乱同时有点不耐烦的表情，表示不乐意在欣赏天上美景时被打搅，接着他的大脑终于跟上了视觉，又补给Koschei一个那种灿烂的笑容。 “ 你知道我会在这儿， ” 他指责道。

“ 我喜欢看天， ” Koschei只是说。

寂静包裹住他们，两人轮流用精神投射包裹住对方。他们在课上开始学习发展思维了。Koschei不想与任何人共享他的思维，那种愚蠢的小头痛或者那些秘密思想，但现在正经历一场流星暴，似乎那也不那么可怕了。

“ 在我很小时，我想成为一名列车长， ” Theta 突然打破了寂静。

Koschei不予置评。随意的事实不受保护地悬于他们之间，那就足够了。

***

几乎是一夜间，他开始疯狂的长个子。他一开始很厌恶那点，这个愚蠢的临时躯壳就这么地脱离了自己的掌控。接着Koschei注意到 Theta 变成了一个由棱角构成的生物，而 _他自己_ 则长胖了，能量渐渐稳定，他所有的小发卷突然变得锐气十足而非愚蠢万分。

所以几乎一夜之间，Koschei就学会了如何捕捉他自己的Gallifrey人形电子。很简单：微笑，像 Theta 做的一样。Koschei对着镜子试了几次终于满意了， _嘴角上翘_ —— 微笑，微微收颚，如同他在分享一个秘密。Theta做的更好，因为笑容让他脸都明亮起来，但Koschei则将一抹狡笑融入其中，他自己的微笑，吸引着别人如灯蛾扑火一样前来。他很聪明，同时学会了策略上绝对不要显山露水，这让其他人带着一种不切实际的憧憬以为自己和他的距离拉近了，他们也变聪明了。Koschei知道他们不会。在时间漩涡里，他看到了自己的异处，这愚蠢的星球上只有一人可能得以窥见一斑。

但他没有驱散这些人。他喜欢别人的关注。

***

Theta是个邋遢鬼。

自然，一升到高年级他们就申请了同间宿舍。没人奇怪，Koschei隐约意识到在他们的申请被批准前一些白热化的讨论可能就已经传到了上层人士的耳朵里，但已成的事实早已无关过程。现在，Theta的东西扔得到处都是。旧钟表，他的茶具，无数写着杂乱等式和记录的纸条，留声机，来自太空风化物的愚蠢小古玩。

Theta非常擅长在Koschei完成了某些时间试验后的几秒内把上述小古玩 —— 任何多余零件都可以，那些导线啊零碎的弦线啊 —— 组装成精巧的类时间流，而且有一样 _有效_ 。一开始Koschei对他的这种习惯很是迷惑，因为他排除了Theta会故意搞出些恶毒的玩意儿的假设。接着，他注意到Theta正看着他，等他怒火的爆发，然后像度量其他现象一样度量它，现在，他理解了。

在这个认知沉淀后的几日里，他学会了如何用备用零件建造一个类时间流。而且他还把Theta的实验搞爆炸了。他愉快地看着Theta的怒容转变成渐渐的理解，最终，一个悔恨的微笑。他们一直这样，模仿，学习，作弄，长久一段时间以来，他们的空余时间都花在了更加精密的时间试验和逆转实验上。在一辈子渐进白热的智力挑战上，他们共同端坐顶尖。

***

直到他们炸掉了楼南翼。

***

“我们全搞错了，”Koschei说。

Theta躺在床上，小心地交叠着双手，盯着天花板。“让我猜猜，”他说。“Borusa教授[13]的惩罚手段显示了时间领主社会根本上的不公，直接违背该社会致力奉行的时间之法。”

“闭嘴，”Koschei说。“我说真的。”

“好吧，”Theta坐起。“我洗耳恭听。”

“唔。”Koschei把玩着衣角，这习惯是Theta传染给他的。“我们首先要奉行时间之法，是吧？”Theta喷喷鼻息，看上去有点不耐烦，所以他继续说道，“这些律法各就位才能保持时空连续体的完整性以及宇宙正常发展因果律。 _但_ —— ”他倾身向前“ —— 到底是什么决定了时空的各点正确的标准呢？”

“你在用修辞发问吗？”Theta问。

“不是。跟上我的思维。”

“母机[14]记录，”Theta说。“广泛观测。分析。”

“不，”Koschei说。“衰减标记，Theta Sigma。到底是什么决定了正确的因果律？”

Theta稍稍皱眉。“时间领主。”

“没错。”Koschei继续把玩自己的衣角。“因此，得出结论，时间领主有权力决定正常的历史时序 _是什么_ 。我们把 _宇宙_ 的知识锁在城堡[15]的数据库里，然而，我们又在干什么？瘟疫、谋杀、种族灭绝等灾难依旧降临于低等生物身上，就因为某些缩在一边的时间领主观察到了后续而不想造成微小悖论。”

Theta每个字都听进去了。“你一直在想这个，”他说。Koschei故意轻蔑地看了他一眼，他知道这表情总会让Theta很头疼。但这次不是。Theta只是点点头，“我一会儿再辩驳，你继续。”

Koschei惊讶地吸了一口气；但实话说，若对象是别人，他早被斥为亵渎真理了。“我做过计算，”他说。“他们给我们的那些量子标准？它们能很好适用于历史的理论应用。我很清楚改变一个星球的连续性会造成连锁反应，但那不就 _是了吗_ ？‘用公正’ —— 走出去更深入地启迪宇宙，那就是我们的目的。”

“ 但到什么程度 ？”Theta反问。“改变宇宙 —— 不知道会发生什么 —— 你解决了一处瘟疫，下一秒就会有些时间敏感种族来敲Gallifrey大门要求同等权利。”

Koschei 嘴角一卷。失望慢慢沉淀，但Theta的思维还从没让他失望过。“你现在说的和 _那些老家伙_ 一个调子。那些陈腐的愚者紧抱着糊涂的迂腐稳妥，害怕失去现有的权力。”

“我不是，”Theta说，他的声音中透着一丝失望；他毫不掩饰对方没看出他真正意图时受到的玷辱。“若我们在其他低等种族面前扮演上帝，他们也会成为上帝，但他们 _不会_ 受到时间之法的约束。想想那样宇宙会如何。”

他的论点被证明为谬误 —— 被这样一个愚蠢的论据，虽然似充斥着无病呻吟，但依旧 _正确_ —— 这让他痛苦不已。Koschei咬紧牙关。“若是些小事呢？并不只是预防悖论，而是纠正些小事？”

“‘若’，”Theta重复道，嘴角开始上翘。“那就没事了。我们来做个试验，嗯？别管什么量子应用了。我们一次用一个理论纠正历史。”

***

于是，一个游戏开始了：原型是第二繁盛人类帝国时期的一种改良象棋。他们还管它叫象棋，一开始只是为了速记方便，后来则把它当成了一种代号。他们还是青少年，依旧需要睡眠，但他们只是打打瞌睡，一晚上三四小时；其他时间，他们清醒地挤在一张床上，手指在数据板上飞舞，敲打贯穿六个维度的各种复杂算式。他们改变了Feoh帝国的进程。他们调整了某甲烷星球的组分以使其支持碳基生命。他们建造军事基地或者毁灭它们。他们改变影子宣言的条款。房间里到处都是导线弦线拉扯的模型；他们实施小型独立实验，接着瓦解它们。期间，他们计分，但从不是为了与对方竞争；从不为 _竞争（ against）_。

***

有一件事，学院没教给他们。

他们学习物理，艺术，历史，音乐，但绕过了一个可怕的鸿沟：应用。一切都归于同一，真的，至少是在Koschei能用逻辑解释的范畴内。在他们生命的头百年内，没有任何指示指导一个Gallifreyan如何用身心迎接第一次终结。在Koschei看来，身体，不过是一个容纳思想的麻烦容器，一个保修期快过前得一直容忍、不时回收利用的器具。这种看法 _简直_ 荒诞之极，Koschei再三考虑后得出结论；光是他们极强的复原能力以及有效的生物学性质就足以反驳这一看法。更重要的是，思想是身体的一部分，两者是相通的。经常。

不需要心智的同意。

Koschei 慢慢注意到这点，心中愈发惶恐。不是始于某天，而是循序渐进地 _渗入_ 。他胸中膨胀的感觉慢慢涌入了他的大脑。当Theta走进屋时，他会脸红，会手滑。当Theta明明很合理地去与其他人一起学习时，Koschei会感到某种类于愤怒的奇怪感觉。所以，有时，当他们争吵时，当他们看着对方的脸醒来时，当他感到Theta温暖的呼吸喷在他脸颊上，他们四目相对时，他的身体似乎会背叛他；皮肤的红潮，四肢的颤抖。Koschei知道那只是他大脑某些突触激起的生物电火花，一些化学物质在体内的流窜，但他无法 _控制_ 它，这吓坏了他。

唯一让他没完全丧失理智的事是 —— 哈 —— 他观察到Theta似乎同样深受其苦。红潮，结巴，每当他紧张时就会用左手拇指摸领子的习惯[16]。

“我们最好找出解决方法，”一天晚上，Koschei说。

埋首工作的Theta抬头。“不，”他说，声音由于恐慌有些底气不足。难控。“这是一个必然的发展阶段。很快就没事了。”他吞咽了一下。“我可以申请换宿舍 —— ”

“不，”Koschei厉声说。“我 _不会_ 因为 —— 因为这个，就离开你。”他深吸一口气。他的身体属于他，不是反过来。“我们不逃避问题,Theta，”他说。“我们打败它们。我们掌控（master）它们。”

“怎样做？”Theta问。

“我会想到些办法，”Koschei保证道。

***

事实上，解决方法很简单。若身体是心灵的临时居所，那控制权就在心灵。若身体得到了控制权，只说明这个身体有缺陷。因此，只需要一个更好的来替代它。

Koschei 明白这种做法在某种意义上……非常规。没人应该在头一百年内重生，所以Koschei对其原因做了调查。结论是：那很危险，医学的说法是身体还没准备好，那从未有人 _做过_ 。但Koschei没找到事后产生危险副作用的确凿证据 —— 那条警示已经足以让任何人放弃尝试了。广为流传的不过是些关于年轻时重生的荒唐轶闻而已，比如有时时间领主自杀后重生为相反性别。Koschei不会变成女人。Koschei终会得到 _控制权_ 。

但他心中叛逆的那一部分诱惑地低语，也许，也许他与众不同，但Theta依旧没找到解决方法 —— 也许他会把握局势，会最终变得 _更好_ 些 —— 也许Theta不会再建议他们分开。

Koschei 把自己锁在了低层课室，觉得不会有任何人，哪怕是Theta，能找到他，他觉得自己找到了最佳解决方法。是小心控制局势还是速战速决？第一个选项似乎比较逻辑，第二个则让他隐隐恐惧；所以，不会有戏剧性地从学院最高的塔楼上跳下去这种选项。不折断脖子。血，就够了。Koschei确定那会很疼，但若他小心的话，不会让他立即陷入休克昏迷。至少一开始不会。在这之前，他会在脑中构建下一个自我，把所有的原子转换好。

他下定决心，不再任由这个叛逆的身体为所欲为，它想活下去，想控制他的心智，削弱他的决心。Koschei选中这个地板容易清洁的课室，然后去找尖利之物。刀是最好的，但学院根本不存在刀这种简陋器具。于是，他回到房间 —— 给Theta留了张便条， _给你的惊喜， 6b课室，日落_ —— 然后取了依旧有尖利边缘的辐射记录器。

他坐在荒废的课室内 —— 没必要在他可能会倒下时还站着 —— 把锐缘举到脖子边。他愚蠢的叛逆身体由于肾上腺素激增而颤抖着，但他仅用意志就控制住了颤抖的手，毫不犹疑地滑开了颈动脉。深深一划，成了。他甚至感到了一瞬间完全的凝滞。

接踵而来的是疼痛。

理论和实际间的天壤之别迅速击中了Koschei。这里没有任何智力可控因素的；如火焰般烧灼，不是放大了千倍的割伤，不是任何明喻得以描述的感觉，它就是如此：他的身体牢牢抓住了他的大脑，眼前发黑，血液喷涌 _而出_ ，痛到让他甚至无法尖叫，那样很好，否则他会叫出些他不想说的，在这最后的几秒他不能恐慌，他不能 _不能_ 他需要 _思考_ 需要聪明智慧需要抽离地控制着一切他几乎要成功了他可以成功，只求他做对了。

再没有上级能求助了；他热切的乞求可能只化作那个装聋作哑的冷漠宇宙的耳旁风。但依旧： _更好，更好，请让我变得更好_ _ —— _ _ _

接着是突然的转变。

Koschei 侧躺着。头疼，与心跳无关的模糊而持久敲击声。地板上的血迹艳得刺眼，眼前是世界天旋地转，世界在空间里飞速流转，他的心跳加速，身体的每一部分都洋溢着过剩的能量。他站起身，喘着气，接着大笑出声，安静的轻笑回荡着，让他颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。他的袍子一团糟。

对。首先。新袍子。

他疾走过走廊 —— 听到学生靠近的脚步，于是挤到一个暗壁龛里 —— 接着，他步出，发现自己正在自动洗衣房。他的袍子除了浸满血污外在肩膀处也变得松松垮垮的。他的手指因为太过快速的移动而显得笨拙，他挑了一件差不多的袍子，换上，把沾血的那件扔到脏衣进站的那列上。现在。然后。Theta。

他重新冲出去，跳着奔下楼梯，接着意识到这样太耗费能量，于是放慢脚步，虽然依旧很快，但更为优雅。一层楼，两层楼，快到了，他挂上一个笑容，潇洒地走了进去。

没有人。

Koschei 皱了下眉，看到Theta床上的便条后记起了什么。愚蠢。他得把刚才那些楼梯再爬一遍。他转身，在门上方的镜子里看到了自己的影像。

更棱角分明。他抬头往各个角度转了转。头发短了，浅姜黄色；这倒是有改变。下巴生成一个特殊的弧度，和Theta的很像。深色眼睛，瞳孔和虹膜几乎没有色差。他试着咧嘴露出一个笑容；几乎是个狡笑，集魅力、说服力与锋利于一身。Koschei将手指按上玻璃，留下了红棕的污点。他额头有一小块干涸的血迹。血。沾满了那间课室，而Theta ——

他冲出房间，身后的门重重关上。

在他飞奔下楼的时候，被他屏蔽心底的学院日常生活图景翻涌上来，渐渐触及他的意识，最初如雪花轻吻，接着如枕头按压，再后来是橡皮球袭来，最终变成砖块，锤子的致命攻击。Koschei踉跄了一下，几乎从楼梯上摔下去，那可笑极了，那荒诞讽刺的有趣，他的新笑容让他 _着迷_ ，而学院以及更远处的所有人的思想依旧无情地轰炸着他。他在教室门前刹住了脚步，但依旧止不住地大笑着。粗糙喘息着的还噙着泪水的笑。

Theta 抓住了他的胳膊。

Theta 抓住他，摇晃他，说，“ _Koschei_ ，”Koschei感激地抓住对方；Theta的眼睛几乎瞪得溜圆，身体抖得跟落叶一样。Koschei倚着对方的脖子歇斯底里地大笑，他粗粝地挤出三个字，这个新嗓音由于恐惧而沙哑，“帮帮我。”

那时候肯定发生了什么事。比他割断动脉时还要疼；这次是在他的精神里。但Theta正稳着的他身体，拉着他走，于是他盲目地跟着他的朋友走上那些他现在视而不见的楼梯，走过他已经无法辨认出的走廊，他一直靠在Theta瘦削的身上，抓住对方思维的弦线，充满着恐惧决意，却也是他唯一抓住的生命线。接着，一切安静下来。

Koschei 小心地环顾了四周。这是个粉灰的房间，有安神效果。他蜷坐在地上，Theta的胳膊正紧紧环着他。他的下巴由于紧咬牙关而生疼，脸颊还有干涸的泪痕。新的脸颊。他吞咽了一下。

“好点了？”Theta用不同寻常的温柔问，稍稍抽身，端详起他的脸。

“零力间[17]，”Koschei说。他清了下嗓子，又说了一遍，这次不再沙哑了。他嗓音圆滑，若没那么恐惧可能带点拖腔。“这里是零力间。聪明的选择。”

Theta 的目光没有波澜。“你 _自杀_ 了。”不是责怪。不是问句。只是对一个惊人事实的简单陈述。

“有风险才有回报，”Koschei回嘴。

“你可以用毒药之类的就不会搞得一团糟了，”Theta说，声音里透着一丝古怪的紧张。

Koschei 摇头。“我需要清醒，同时无法反抗的必然死亡。”

“愚蠢，”Theta说。“ _愚蠢_ 。”他抓在Koschei肩上的手收紧了，脸埋在Koschei的颈窝，突然，一切回归原位：Koschei占上风。他能感到这具新身体的待开发潜力，它的坚如磐石，他聪颖智慧以及控制力的固着。一切都会好的。

“你要有麻烦了，很大麻烦，”Theta指出，声音有点沉闷。

Koschei 亮出他的新笑容。“我很期待。”

***

不等Koschei正式接到学院议会的惩罚面谈通知，流言蜚语就传开了。他走到哪里目光与窃窃私语就追到哪里。Koschei已经稳住心神，有时间仔细考虑自己的看法，或者说应该有的感觉。最显眼的是自鸣得意。以前，他也希望自己能有这种感觉，结果却是感受到的些许尴尬。所以，他的方法成功了。他成为了他想要成为的人，对曾经的自己，他感到的是略微的轻蔑。

议会没给他布置什么关于“他做了错事”的论文，在他和Theta炸掉楼南翼的时候Borusa就是这么惩戒他们的。事实上，议会给出的并非他所想的任何惩罚。他们跟他严肃探讨了他所做之事的分量，告诉他科学的探索有极限而他已经远远跨了过去，他被要求进行身心的彻底检查，而且决 _不_ 允许，在 _任何情况下_ 都不许在五百岁前重生。

Koschei 怒气冲天地回到了房间。Theta正坐在地板上戳着一个宇宙五区的全息模型，一见他进来就迅速抬起了头，松了口气，这让Koschei的怒火也消解了一分。

“怎么样？”Theta问。

Koschei 尽量冷静地跟他复述，虽然说到最后他已经踱起步来。“他们目光短浅，Theta。想象力匮乏。他们没有一丝一毫冒险精神。还说什么不驯奋进大陆呢[18]！”他大笑，发出一种坚硬而嘲笑的声音。“他们根本一点不懂什么叫不驯的奋进。”

“但那些山的名字很恰当，”Theta异常冷静地回答，眼中闪着光。总是这样；他用一个笑容就将Koschei的怒气消弭于无形。 _我站在你这边，但生气能达到什么目的呢？_ 而且他说的没错，他当然是对的。Koschei叹气，坐到Theta身边，心不在焉地看着眼前缓慢变换的星系模型。

“我不同了吗？”他问。

Theta 坐直了些。“你的思想感觉就像是天鹅绒。”

Koschei 盯着他。“我可不会对此作评论。”

Theta 有点沮丧地出了口气。“你的思想都有种形状，它们和以往没什么不同。即便闭着眼睛我也能分辨出你。你改变了；但你没有变得 _不同_ 。”

“哼，”Koschei半心半意地转着模型，看着针尖大的闪光转来转去。“我在考虑另一个几十年内我们都不被允许做的事。”

Theta 转向他，露出一个灿烂的笑容。“唔，是时候了。”

***

他们没有一蹴而就，一次只应用一个概念：神经学。神经化学。量子波。精神交流的后备理论。展望与操纵一个精神脉络的不同方法。

从一开始Koschei就注定占有优势。他们所阅读的一切资料都显示，Gallifreyan的第一具躯体只能进行基础精神练习，而且最好能由某个经历过第一次重生轮回的人引导。他们对此付之一笑。接着，他们准备从冥想入门。

Koschei 构建了他的精神脉络，像初级练习建议的一样建造成了一组房间；他的是镜廊迷宫。与此同时，Theta却有些坐立不安，难以平静到足以进入冥想的状态，所以他们决定用第一次共同练习来探索Theta的精神房间；一旦它们化为实型，就变成了一座乱糟糟的维多利亚时代大宅。Theta和Koschei一起探索着密布的蛛网，一起笑着。其中一间房有扇嘎吱作响的黑门，打开后就进入了镜廊迷宫，于是他们一起走进了Koschei的头脑。最终，他们慢慢退出，，两人额头相抵， Koschei隔着他按在Theta手腕上的拇指下一层薄薄皮肤也能感受到对方的勃勃脉动。

“再来，”Koschei说。

***

未完待续

***

译注：

[1]火车：八任的小短篇《火车模型/Train Set》里提到相关火车的事。但其实在剧集里有，是五任《黑兰花》那集里提到自己小时候想当列车长。

[2]Koschei：来源是东欧某国语，是一个抢人老婆的恶棍的原型。

[3]Psi Epsilon：希腊字母的第二十三与第五个字母。

[4]蓝移：指一个正向观察者移动的物体所散射的电磁波(比如光)的频率在光谱线上向蓝端的方向移动。

[5]感应仪式（Induction Ceremony）：就是那个看进时间漩涡的仪式，某人一直盯着看，某人跑掉了……

[6]Theta Sigma：希腊字母的第八与第十八个字母。其实按照这种命名方法的话，排除掉需要避讳的Omega，23X23=529，而后面Theta说除了他外只有一个Theta，看得出这种命名方式其实不满员。再看后来的Drax和Ushas，其实他们用的都不是分配的名字来着……

[7]eta：第七个希腊字母

[8]tau第十九个希腊字母

[9]Omicron：第十五个希腊字母

[10]Omega：时间领主的三大创始人之一，被Rassilon在权力斗争中一脚踢到另一个宇宙了……在老版回归过两次，四任与五任时期，后一次还造了一个博士的身体供栖居。

[11]城主：The Castellan，显然和The Doctor一样是个名号。

[12]飞艇机修库：这个是在flash动画Scream of the Shalka里提到的，平行世界版9任对被他软禁的机械法师说了关于雨伞和飞艇的事。

[13] Borusa ：老版里多次出现的人物，博士的老师，蛮看重他的。出场是四次里分别作为红衣主教→总理，总理，总统，总统→Rassilon之墓上的活石像。最后一次里他成了典型的时间领主活得太久太无聊了重生除了差错于是被逼疯了的例子。他能忍受博士那么多年简直是圣人啊……

[14]母机：The Matrix —— 不是黑客帝国里那个 —— 虽然差不多，是个储藏所有时间领主信息的中央处理器，所以时间领主是实时连接在上面的，经历会输入它，死后整个人的精神都储藏在里面，一句话，它包含了活体信息，但它本身并不像TARDIS一样是活的。后面说的“城堡的数据库”也是指的母机。

[15]城堡：这里用的是The Capitol，但我们平常更常说的是The Citadel，就是那个大玻璃圆球，里面应该都是权力机构，学院和居住区应该是在城堡外（虽然正史里没说，而且有些东西有矛盾）。

[16]Theta一紧张就用左手拇指摸领子：似乎一任的确有摸领子的习惯……

[17]零力间：zero room。老版五任第一集《Castrovalva》里，刚重生的五任由于重生差错就在TARDIS的zero room里休养生息，在里面可以各种漂浮什么的。

[18]不驯奋进大陆：Continent of Wild Endeavour。就是咖喱星上的一片荒野大陆。


End file.
